Silence of the night
by GothicGal8541
Summary: Rated M because of smut. De-anoning from the Kink meme, with the prompt of Prositute Arthur and depressed businessman Alfred who turns to Arthur for comfort.


**Disclaimer: Anything related to Hetalia has nothing to do with me, this is mere fanfiction. There's a bit of possible OOC-ness, and crossdressing alongside with prostitution, so if you find it offensive, please DO NOT read, thank you.**

**A/N:****De-anoning from the Kink meme, Which I worked with the prompt, 'Arthur is a prostitute. Alfred is a businessman. Alfred meets Arthur. Stressed and depressed, Alfred pays Arthur to have sex with meet frequently wither it be bumping into each other or sex. Somewhere along the line they both fall in love with each other.' This anon requested a fluffy ending, and she got it. **

**

* * *

**

This wasn't supposed to be planned. At least, that was Alfred think about his life. It's a wonder, he thinks, how did he manage to keep his sanity alive anyway.

A tiny workspace filled with nothing but accounting books,white walls,9 to 5 shifts, and needed caffeine obtained from coffee sums up his life. I bet you would say it's boring, right?

Any woman would fall for him, or at least say he's good looking. He had his share of romance, but he didn't really like any of the girls he had dated, they were, a) too lovely-dovely, b)too annoying, or c) unable to handle their emotions. It was rare to find a girl that didn't have any of the qualities above.

So Alfred seem to be doomed a lonely bachelor. Well, he had that annoying Italian co- worker that tries to find him someone, Feleciano Vargas. But that Italian office boy is often annoying the German marketing director instead of him. Then there is that CEO of the board, the Chinese man, Wang Yao which Alfred can't tell if he is a guy or a girl, it was always deceiving. But sometimes, to Alfred amusement, he sees Yao hiding from the creepy Russian secretary, Ivan Braginsky. But they have someone, unlike Alfred. He would just try to smile everytime he sees them, but deep down he wanted someone too.

But he had it for the day. As he got into the car, he wonders if anyone is even more than willing to be with him. He highly doubts it. As he drove away from the parking lot, and back to his apartment, the moment he wanted to open the door, he finds himself putting his keys back into his pocket and taking a walk in the streets.

Bright lights and billboards flick it's charms at him as he walked around aimlessly. Then, the red light district greeted him. No harm done looking, right? After all, you never know what might await.

* * *

That tight dress barely covered anything. It was so obviously the wearer a man, the Adam's apple was clear to see and the chest was too flat. The platform heels was clearly causing him pain.

But still, why is Alfred so attached to him? He could have another, yet, this one still had some sort of aura that attracts him.

"How much for the night?"

"Well it is late..."

"As much as you want."

"Very well then."

He seemed desperate, maybe he haven't got a client the whole night. Alfred look for some features as they walked. Weary green eyes that had been covered by messy sandy blonde hair. That was all. Nothing special. It will be only one night, right? And not to mention, the hooker got a strong British accent...

Opening his apartment door, he let the hooker in. Alfred went straight towards his bedroom and pinned the cross-dresser in the bed.

"I don't know your name."

"It's...Arthur, but you'll forget."

"I doubt so."

In Arthur's exposed collar bone kisses and bites were present. Arthur then skillfully removed Alfred's shirt while Alfred managed to unzip Arthur's dress.

"I didn't know you had such a girly figure."

"S-shut up, it one of my main selling points okay?"

"Don't worry, in fact, I'll make you scream like one tonight."

Pinning Arthur down and removed whatever remaining clothes that Arthur and himself had on, he kissed Arthur furiously, while placing a finger inside.

"Ah...uh... oh God you're talented with your fingers..."

"You're still not wet inside..."

"I don't care. If you like it rough, go ahead...AHH!"

Arthur moaned even harder as Alfred pressed even more fingers, his member getting harder and erected. Alfred bit his nipple, resulting in Arthur's harder hip movements. Now Alfred's begin to thrust, and all of Arthur's scum just overflowed alongside with Alfred's sperm liquid, staining the bedsheets.

"My turn now."

Alfred then just lifted his upper torso, allowing the Brit to crawl, thus beginning to do wonders with Alfred's already hard member. Biting, kissing, licking or even just holding it made Alfred's sexual drive higher.  
After that was done, Arthur seductively licked the blue eyed man's left ear. Whispers soon were coming out of Arthur's lips.

"Hope you like it sir."

"It's Alfred."

"Oh, you want to go at it again, Alfred? Since after all, tonight I'll be here."

It only led to Alfred's actions of pinning down Arthur, even leading to harder hip thrusts and louder moans from both men. Did Arthur's skin seem to glow in the moonlight? Whatever he thought, Alfred thought the night was just plain sexually magical.

"Thanks."

"All in a bloody day's work, my pleasure."

Arthur just placed a soft kiss on Alfred's forehead. Was it just false affection? Alfred really can't tell, he was too caught up with the sight of Arthur's neck that Alfred just wanted to bite and suck so bad.

"You know, you don't look the type."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you came to the red light district because of some business matters, turns out you were looking for a hooker. You seemed like a family guy, with a wife and kids... but turns out you were single, right?

"Yeah, still no girlfriend, even though I had some."

"I see, well, you won't be single for long. Trust me, I know, I've had clients like you, wanting to ease their loneliness who in the end, found someone. My, it is late... I'm boring you with my thoughts..."

"No you weren't, care to stay till the morning?"

"Well... I don't know."

Arthur made himself comfortable in between the sheets and the comforter and adjust his head with the pillows. Alfred then could only stare on Arthur's eyes. The moon was no doubt playing with him with it's light again, as it made Arthur's eyes look like precious emeralds.

"Good Night then."

"Yeah, you too, good night."

* * *

In the next morning, Alfred finds Arthur washing his face with his shirt on. He was checking the mirror to see if he had any defects on his face, it was clear he was concerned about his features. Well, Arthur is a prostitute, his looks are a selling point. On bright daylight, Arthur was more well, prettier? Alfred can't put it in words, but no doubt that his features were more enhanced.

"You're leaving?"

"Not now, but soon. Hope you do don't mind the shirt."

"Nah, it's okay. Looks like I got to get the cash."

Alfred made an aim for his wallet until Arthur stopped him.

"No charge. I'm feeling generous, and also, you did most of the work."

Arthur gathered the dress and locked the bathroom door as he changed into his working clothes. Alfred was dumbfounded. Why would a prostitute charge him nothing for a blowjob? It wasn't like as if they had connections or Arthur owe him anything. But seeing Arthur out in that tight dress got him distracted.

"Well, you know where to find me. See you later then."

And Arthur just walked out of the door. Well that was the end of that night, Alfred will call Arthur if things got really out of hand.

* * *

**_In the diary of Arthur Kirkland:_**

* * *

**14, April, 2008.**

Hey. Just got back from another blowjob. He was kind, and went by the name of Alfred. I was starting to get desperate last night, not even my regulars are showing up on that day. Till he came, at 12:30 in the morning. I can't let a customer go away right? I don't know why, but I didn't charge him. Unusual for a streetwalker, huh? But he gave me a place to sleep for the night, and I haven't slept in a decent bed for ages. I can't be continuing sleeping on Francis's couch, who happens to be my bloody pimp. I hated to be treated like dirt sometimes, he does that to me if I couldn't present him any money. Well that's it for now, I'll continue later.

* * *

**26 May 2008.**

I still never charged Alfred, even he became a regular. I'd see him walking or sometimes driving to my direction and I know what he already wanted. To compensate for paying me, he'd made me some breakfast(after an accident on muffins, which he clearly hated it) and a comfy place to stay for only one night.I feel so secured, even for just one night. For some strange reason, I feel like as if it was getting intimate. What am I saying, I shouldn't even be falling in love.

* * *

**28 May 2008.**

It was strange, seeing an Asian man on my turf. I yelled at him. Hey, I earned it and he just walked on like it was nothing. But he was polite, asking for forgiveness. I ask him what on earth was he doing here, he just replied, 'Wanted some thrill.' Strange, what on earth did he mean? He just told me he was bored with his secretary job, and need some excitement. Reminded me of Alfred though...

* * *

It was just another blowjob for Arthur, a round of sex for cash. But for Alfred, it meant paid comfort he treasured each Saturday. Alfred had already developed feelings for Arthur after 3 months since he found him on the streets, desperate for cash. Well Alfred was desperate too, in the form of comfort.

"S-.."

"I know, I'll stay. Like I always do."

But the morning after wasn't easy, for the sight of seeing Arthur leaving his house, painfully reminded Alfred that Arthur was a prostitute, and not his lover.

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

I lay on the bed, trying to process what I just did.

"You were just good, see you another time?"

"Yeah..."

And he left. I got up, only to realize a bundle of cash next to my discarded red dress. But the sheets were stained. He was too hard for my liking. Lucky for me, I just bleed a little, but was my body aching?. Hell yeah.

To make blowjobs easier for me, I imagined the guy I was f**king was Alfred. It made it more tolerable I guess. I don't even know why, I don't even have any feelings for him. It's Saturday, right? I'll walk over to his place then.

* * *

"Stay."

"Alfred, it's morning, I have to go."

"Arthur, may I...ask you a favor?"

"That would be...?"

I was expecting for even more sexual favors, but this was what he said.

"Please believe me when I say, that you don't have to wear that dress again. Don't turn on the red light, , for I can't bear to see you with another man. You are free to leave me, just don't lie to me. And also... please believe me when I say..."

He then came up to my ear and whispered three words that I was so use to hearing, but this time, it sent shivers down my spine.

"I love you."

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

I saw him walking away, with his face trying to process what I just said. How could I stop him from selling himself? I'm just a mere average Joe,trying to make ends meet. He was a prostitute, taking thrills in his job. It was two opposites, and a relationship was never going to happen.

Arthur, If you leave me, I guess I just can't stop you from selling yourself. I've told you my feelings that I can't deny anymore, and I just only want you to know that. I know you aren't the kind to sell your body so willingly. Will your emerald eyes shine just for me? I allowed my heart to cry all it want, for wasted emotions.  


* * *

  
**  
Arthur's POV**

How could you love me Alfred? I'm nothing more than a cheap slut with a pimp stealing every dime I make. You live the life I wanted, Alfred. But how can I stop my immoral job?

Francis leaded me to another customer that night. That client then made his lips touch my neck and shoulder in the balcony of the hotel room. I moaned, disillusioning my mind to think that this was Alfred. But then...  
I looked down.

The worst mistake I ever did.

Alfred was looking at me, his eyes of blue was shining with a weak smile. No...no... the man kissing me is Alfred, that was some random stranger... No...I can't lie any more, it's too long already. I can lie to my mind, but how can I lie to my own heart, saying that I love Alfred more than I should?

But my mind was cut off as the client got aggressive, binding my hands while unzip my dress and pushing me to the bed. The Francis came in, with two men. I struggled, fear in my mind. Francis whispered, "Remember why are you doing this..."

Then the memories came all too brother Seamus selling me off to the slave trade to pay off gambling debts, then later 'rescued' by Francis, thinking that he was my savior, then later forcing me to sell off my body. I had no one to turn to, except him.

I was gang-raped that night.

"Thank you, you are no longer required at all."

The men and Francis left. I can barely move. I was lucky to even crawl my way to the toilet, puking my guts out. I allowed myself to bleed and cry a river. Dear God, I can't even recall how long I just lay lifeless in the toilet room. I tried to get up, and slowly putting on the dress again, while walking to his place. Only he will believe my story.

* * *

"May...I come in?"

"Sure. Let me get the bed ready."

Arthur just walked in Alfred's apartment, but he later collapsed.

"Whoa, careful there."

"Sorry, I'm a bit klutzy at the moment..."

"Arthur.. you're bleeding, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Alfred, just..."

"Arthur, please, what's wrong?"

"I...I was raped."

Alfred just allowed Arthur to cry. Picking him up bridal style, he just let Arthur lay on his bed.

"Alfred, I'm in no condition to have sex..."

"No, no sex tonight. Wash up, put on some of my clothes and just settle on the bed. Go on."

Arthur just did want he was told to do. Alfred's shirt was just enough to cover him, and it wasn't long then the two snuggled in the bed.

"Alfred.. I haven't really told you why I'm a prostitute, eh?"

"Go on, tell me."

"I had a pimp A.K.A an ex-boyfriend, he was my pimp who did this to me. But.. I guess I'm no longer needed."

"R-really, Arthur?"

"Yes, and Alfred..."

Those words that came out next lead to kissing, not even bothering what will happen tommorow, for tonight, Alfred found his comfort, and Arthur found his secured home.

"I love you."


End file.
